midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Scriptorium
Shopping place of the professional mage, wannabe artist, drunken writer, and other nerds, the scriptorium sells writing accessories and may offer the services of an artist and scribe. ---- Bookmark, scholars . . . . . 12ƒ ::————While you can use pretty much anything to keep your place in a tome, this is a classy way to do it. This broad leather and brass bookmark was created using chemicals that will not harm the paper or ink. And it looks cool draped over the front of a thick book. Carbon paper, per sheet . . . . . 6¢ Chalk, multicoloured, box . . . . . 6ƒ ::————For sidewalk purposes Chalk, per piece . . . . . ½¢ Charcoal stick . . . . . ½¢ Crayons, box of 12 . . . . . 4ƒ ::————These are the only colours most guys know. Crayons, box of 256 . . . . . 2₲2 ::————These are a tiny handful of the colours most girls know. Eraser, felt . . . . . 5ƒ ::————For chalk Eraser, rubber . . . . . 3ƒ ::————For pencils; for minds see under 'pub' Illumination . . . . . 5ƒ ::————A nicely illustrated text (assuming it doesn't use woodcuts) is individually hand painted. This service will typically double the price of a book. The price listed here is per page, and includes the cost of paint. Ink, black, 1 ounce vial . . . . . 3ƒ Ink, coloured, 1 ounce vial . . . . . 3ƒ6 Paper, per sheet . . . . . 0.2¢ Paper, ream . . . . . 8ƒ Parchment, per sheet, common . . . . . 5¢ ::————This is untanned leather, stretched, limned, and very thin. Parchment, per sheet, vellum . . . . . 2ƒ ::————This is the nicer sort, nearly transparent. It is typically made of sheepskin, but any sort of mammal will do. Uterine vellum is the absolute highest quality (and thrice the price) made from stillborn calves. Pen, quill . . . . . 1¢ ::————Nub-less, with splayed tips recarved with a pen knife (hence the clever name) Pen, wooden . . . . . 10ƒ ::————With a metal nub, but no integral well Pencil, coloured . . . . . 3₲5 ::————Set of 12 colours; wood-encased Pencil, graphite stick . . . . . 4¢ Pencil, grease . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Actually made from wax; writes upon hard surfaces such as glass or ceramics Pencil, wood-encased . . . . . 6ƒ Powder pigments, bright colours, 2 ounces . . . . . 6ƒ ::————For mixing into paint; each colour is separate. Powder pigments, earthen tones, set . . . . . 4ƒ ::————For mixing into paint; includes a half-dozen or so colours Scribe, book copying . . . . . 10₲ ::————Per twelve-thousand words, which takes about a week; a typical book requires about five months to copy. Scribe, letter reading . . . . . 1¢ ::————Price is per page. Scribe, letter writing . . . . . 2ƒ ::————It's not just the illiterate who take advantage of this service, someone wanting a fancy calligraphic invitation to a party, or anyone with really crappy handwriting could dictate to a scribe. Sealing wax . . . . . 1½¢ Slate board . . . . . 12ƒ Straightedge . . . . . 2₲ T-square . . . . . 2₲12 ::————For right angles Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex